One Shot SwanQueen
by SwanQueen108
Summary: Es un Crack Fic, donde Cora esta viva, Neal tambien, Robin no existe y Hook no es CS. La idea es algo loca pero agradable. Espero que les Guste y mas que nada VIVA LA SWANQUEEN


Buenas primero que nada me disculpo por no estar actualizando mi otro fic, si bien la historia esta super avanzada, tanto que casi lo estoy terminando, se me complica corregir y subir los capitulos. Prometo que pronto subire otro, por ahora les dejo un loco one shot que se me ocurrio, espero que les guste. saludos

* * *

16 de noviembre 8:30 am

Cora: Henry! ¿estás en clase? necesito tu ayuda.

Henry: Sí, pero puedo hablar ¿qué pasa abuela?

Cora: Estoy aburrida.

Henry: Yo también, la escuela es muy aburrida y en especial biología.

Cora: Te puedo enseñar magia si quieres, no necesitarías la escuela para nada.

Henry: Mamá nos mataría. Preferiría que no.

Coro: Es una aguafiestas. Me tiene encerrada con ella en la oficina, no me deja ir a ningún lado.

Henry: Bueno, la ultima vez que te perdió de vista convertiste a Leroy en ratón y lo tuvimos que buscar por semanas.

Cora: El se lo buscó es un maldito viejo borracho malhumorado.

Henry: Si es cierto en fin ¿para qué necesitas mi ayuda?

Cora: Cierto, el tema es el siguiente tengo una teoría y quiero que me digas que piensas, pero necesito que mantengas la mente abierta y no entres en pánico.

Henry: Tengo miedo. ¿Que clase de teoría?

Cora: Involucra a tus madres.

Henry: ¿Les pasó algo?

Cora: No, nada de qué preocuparse. Es sólo que estas semanas que estuve con Regina note la constante presencia de tu otra madre a su alrededor.

Henry: Bueno son sheriff y alcalde, está claro que deben verse todos los días.

Cora: Lo sé, pero hay algo más. Verás, Emma viene todas las mañanas a las nueve para traerle el desayuno a Regina.

Henry: ¿Y Mamá lo acepta sin decir nada?

Cora: Si, de hecho bastante alegre.

Henry: Eso es raro, Mamá desayuna conmigo en casa antes de salir.

Cora: Lo se, u.u yo vivo con ustedes por si no lo recuerdas por eso digo que es extraño. Y no solo eso a veces incluso trae el almuerzo.

Henry: ¿Creés que la está tratando de engordar?

Cora: Henry :| a menos que tu madre sea caníbal y quiera comérsela no lo creo.

Henry: Si. Es una idea muy estúpida, no se porque dije eso.

Cora: Los genes Charming. Lo siento mucho por ti.

Henry: Yo también.

Henry: Espera! no le digas a mis abuelos que dije eso.

Cora: Tranquilo soy una tumba.

Henry: Entonces, ¿crees que a Emma le gusta Mamá?

Cora: Yo creo que es mutuo. Deberías ver el mal humor de Regina cuando Emma no viene.

Henry: ¿Qué idea tienes en mente?

Cora: ¿Por qué crees que tengo una idea?

Henry: Siempre tienes un plan para todo, ¿por algo me hablaste no?

Cora: Busted!

Henry: ¿Cuál es plan? ¿Juntarlas?

Cora: Me gusta como piensas, es completamente de la parte Mills que hay en ti.

Henry: Claramente ;)

Cora: El ave ha llegado al nido.

Henry: ¿Qué?

Cora: El cisne ha aterrizado.

Henry: ¿De qué diablos hablas?

Cora: ¡Emma ya está aquí! ¿No entiendes cuando hablo en código?

Henry: ¿Porque hablas en código?

Cora: Estamos en una misión.

Henry: Pero nadie te escucha abuela! Estamos hablando por mensaje.

Cora: Lo sé -.-, ya me habías explicado antes. Tu también eres un aguafiestas.

.

.

.

.

18 de noviembre 12:48 pm

Cora Mills ha creado el grupo Swanqueen es Real ;)

Henry Mills, Hook, Pavanieves, Príncipe Zoquete, Baelfire, Loba Roja, Zelena y El oscuro son miembros.

Cora: ¡Buenas! Se preguntarán por qué armé éste grupo.

Henry: Yo ya lo sé XD

Hook: ¡Buenas capitana!

Pavanieves: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Swanqueen es real?

Príncipe Zoquete: Hola ¿qué pasa?

El Oscuro: NADA de lo que digas me interesa, Cora.

 _El Oscuro ha dejado el grupo._

Cora: ¡Maldito Rumpel!

Loba Roja: AHH! Que emoción, no creí que lo harías tan rápido.

Cora: Cuando tengo una idea querida, siempre la llevo a cabo.

Baelfire: ¿SwanQueen es real? ¿De verdad? ¿Cuando pasó? ¡Quiero los detalles!

Cora: ¡Calma! Aún no pasó nada, estoy en plan de que pase.

Pavanieves: ¿Qué plan? ¿Que pasó? ¿de qué hablan?

Cora: Si me dejan hablar, van a entender.

Zelena: Ésto me interesa, suéltalo.

Cora: Como todos ya saben, con mi nieto Henry tenemos la misión de hacer que sus madres estén juntas. Por eso necesito la ayuda de todos, para poder llevar a cabo mi plan. Ya que las dos idiotas están tan ciegas que no pueden hacerlo solas.

Baelfire: Pero hubieras empezado por ahí.

Pavanienes: ¡Si Cora! ¿por qué hablas en código? ¿Qué es eso de SwanQueen?

Henry: Es el nombre de su ship.

Príncipe Zoquete: ¿que es un ship?

Loba Roja: ¡La idea del nombre fue mía Snow! Además es una misión necesita un nombre clave.

Hook: Me apunto capitana, aunque yo ya formaba parte de la misión.

Cora: Charming busca en Google, no tengo tiempo de explicaciones. ¿Me van ayudar o no?

Pavanieves: Por supuesto, quiero que mis personas favoritas en el mundo sean felices.

Baelfire: Me sumo, ¿qué debemos hacer?

Príncipe Zoquete: Bueno, bueno. Me anoto.

Cora: Cada uno tendrá sus indicaciones por privado, la misión comienza mañana. Hook ya sabes qué hacer. Me despido del resto, ahora borren éste grupo antes de que alguien sospeche algo. No quiero correr riesgos. Regina es muy preceptiva.

Hook: ¡A la orden mi capitán! VIVA LA SWANQUEEN.

 _Hook ha dejado el grupo._

Pavanieves: ¿Éste es nuestro lema ahora?

Henry: VIVA LA SWANQUEEN

 _Henry ha dejado el grupo_

Loba Roja: VIVA LA SWANQUEEN

 _Loba Roja ha dejado el grupo_

Zelena: Esperen yo también me sumo VIVA LA SWANQUEEN.

 _Zelena ha dejado el grupo._

Baelfire: VIVA LA SWANQUEEN!

 _Baelfire Ha dejado el grupo._

Príncipe Zoquete: Me gusta más Remma, pero como sea, VIVA LA SWANQUEEN.

 _Príncipe Zoquete ha dejado el grupo_

Pavanieves: ¿Nadie va a responderme?

Cora: Snow sal del grupo.

 _Pavanieves ha dejado el grupo._

.

.

.

.

.

20 de noviembre 18:15 pm.

Hook: Aye, aye capitana, el cisne está en nido. Repito el cisne está en el nido.

Cora: Hook son mensajes de texto no hace falta repetir.

Hook: Perdón, en fin como decía Emma se encuentra en la estación, la estoy viendo por la ventana.

Cora: ¿Por qué no entras?

Hook: Está con Regina, no quiero interrumpir.

Cora: ¿Es broma? Es el momento ideal, debes entrar ahí y poner celosa a mi hija.

Hook: ¿Pero si se enfada? Me cortara la otra mano o peor mis partes íntimas. :(

Cora: Hook -.- ¿no quieres que Swanqueen sea canon?

Hook: Sí, claro que sí, juro como que me llamo Kilian Eugenio Jones.

Cora: ¿Te llamas Eugenio? Jajajajajajajaja

Hook: -.- No es gracioso.

Cora: jajajaja Eugenio XD

Hook: La respeto mucho Capitana pero por favor deje de burlarse, MIERDA Regina se levantó! creo que se va.

Cora: Entra ahí maldita sea y haz algo.

Hook: Aye!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

20 de noviembre 19:05 pm

Cora: ¿Hook que pasó?

Cora:¿HOOK?

Cora: EUGENIO!

Hook: Capitana.

Cora: ¿noticias?

Hook: Las cosas, no salieron tan bien.

Cora: ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Hook: Emma me rompió la nariz.

Cora: ¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciste?

Hook: Entré a la oficina y quise hablar rápido con Emma para que Regina escuchara pero para mi desgracia la reina se levantó y dijo que nos dejaría solos, no sabía cómo hacer para retenerla, entré en pánico y la besé.

Cora: Eres un idiota u.u, te dije que no la besaras, estaba claro que te mataría por hacerlo otra vez.

Hook: No bese a Emma :|

Cora: Espera, ¿Besaste a mi hija?

Hook: Si, Regina me empujó y antes de que pudiera decir nada Emma me dió una trompada en la nariz.

Cora: ¿Donde estás?

Hook: En el hospital tengo el tabique desviado, por suerte David llegó justo y me salvó de otro golpe, la rubia estaba furiosa. Ni hablar de tu hija, creo que me dejará sin partes íntimas. :S

Cora: Bueno, pero eso es muy bueno. XD

Hook: ¿Comó que bueno? Me destrozó la cara, mi hermosa y bella cara :(

Cora: Hook concentrate! Emma se puso celosa por eso te golpeó.

Hook: -.- mmm no lo sé, ¿usted cree?

Cora: ¡Si! ¿por qué otro motivo iba a golpearte?

Hook: Pues porque bese a su mejor amiga, sin su consentimiento y de manera brusca.

Cora: Pero nadie te rompe la cara por eso, a menos que sea un novio celoso. Los amigos no hacen eso generalmente se burlan de ti.

Hook: Puede ser, ¿entonces la primera fase ya está?

Cora: Sí mi querido Eugenio, ahora habrá que poner en marcha la segunda parte de mi plan. muejeje

.

.

.

.

.

.

21 de noviembre 14:28 pm

Henry: Abuela!

Cora: Henry!

Henry: ¿Cómo que Ma le rompió la nariz a Hook? ¿Qué paso?

Cora: El pirata idiota beso a tu madre! :/

Henry: Momento, eso ya había pasado antes y simplemente lo rechazó ¿por qué ponerse agresiva ahora?

Cora: No a Emma, a Regina.

Henry; ¿QUÉ? ¿Y cómo salió con vida después de eso?

Cora: Aún corre peligro, de eso estoy segura. Por eso lo mantendremos lejos de la misión.

Henry: No puedo creer que Emma lo haya golpeado.

Cora: Si al parecer tu madre es muy territorial sin darse cuenta XD.

Henry: Entonces la primer fase ya está! Excelente XD ! Swanqueen existe lo sabía.

Cora: Así es mi pequeño Padawan. Ahora debemos continuar con el plan. ¿Sabes dónde está tu madre?

Henry: ¿Emma o Regina?

Cora: Las dos

Henry: Ma está patrullando, acabo de escuchar al abuelo hablando con ella por teléfono y mamá en la alcaldía como siempre, a veces me pregunto por qué tanto papeleo.

Cora: mmm los misterios de la vida, en fin ¿puedes hacer que Regina vaya a Granny's en una hora?

Henry: Lo intentaré.

Cora: Perfecto. Nos vemos allí en una hora.

Henry: Adiós y viva la SWANQUEEN!

Cora: Que viva!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

21 de noviembre 14:36 pm

Neal: Emma! :)

Emma: Hola Neal ¿cómo estas?

Neal: Más que bien ¿y tú qué haces?

Emma: Patrullando, pero este pueblo es muy aburrido así que paré en una tienda a comprarme unos nachos ¿y tú?

Neal: En Granny's, ¿tienes tiempo? Quisiera hablar contigo de algo.

Emma: ¿Pasó algo?

Neal: No, nada de qué preocuparse sólo una amiga que necesita mi ayuda pero no sé cómo hacer, tal vez tú puedas ayudarla tienes más experiencia en el campo XD ;)

Emma: -.- ¿a qué te refieres?

Neal: Cosas de mujeres ;) ya sabes, ¿sobre tu experiencia?

Emma: ¿Está embarazada? ¿Dejaste alguien embarazada otra vez? ¡Neal pero qué diablos!

Neal: QUEÉ?! NO, NO ESPERA.

Emma: Neal Cassidy, ¿no puedes mantenerte en tus pantalones por un segundo?

Neal: Emma cálmate, no es eso. Oh Dios no quería decirlo tan así pero no me dejas de otra opción. A mi amiga le gusta una amiga tuya y quiere saber qué posibilidades tiene o de qué manera puede acercarse a ella. Si ya te calmaste ¿me puedes ayudar o no?

Emma: Mierda Neal, lo siento.

Neal: ¿Por qué diablos pensaste que estaba embarazada? ¿y por qué yo sería el padre?

Emma: No se, disculpa estoy sensible desde que mis padres quedaron embarazados otra vez, veo bebés por todos lados.

Neal: Te comprendo, desde que papá y Belle están buscando un hijo me siento igual.

Emma: Gracias por esa información súper innecesaria, volviendo a tu pedido ¿cómo es eso que yo tengo más experiencia en ese campo?

Neal: Oh vamos Emma!, te conozco de toda la vida y te recuerdo que eres bisexual por si lo habías olvidado.

Emma: No lo he olvidado :| pero nadie en el pueblo sabe, asique prefiero que lo mantengas en secreto

Neal: Bueno, bien lo haré pero eres amiga de una de las involucradas ¿puedes ayudar o no?

Emma: mmm está bien pero no prometo nada. En media hora nos vemos en Granny's

Neal: Perfecto gracias XD !

Emma: adiós

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

21 de noviembre 14:45 pm

Segunda fase mision SQ ( miembros: Baelfire, Zelena, Loba Roja, Tú)

Baelfire: Listo, Emma nos verá en Granny's Zelena!

Zelena: Perfecto ya salgo para allá.

Loba Roja: Yo estoy trabajando, así que ya estoy aquí. XD

Cora: Excelente muejeejee, recuerden seguir todo como les indique. No lo arruinen como el idiota del pirata.

Baelfire: ¡Hey! ¿por qué hablas así de Hook?, tuvo un error nada más.

Cora: Oh disculpa si ofendí el honor de tu novio.

Zelena: jajaja novio XD

Baelfire: No es mi novio, es mi amigo y casi padrastro, qué asco.

Loba Roja: No dijiste lo mismo la otra noche en el Rabbit.

Zelena: Oh por Dios quiero los detalles, cuenta cuenta!

Baelfire: RUBY! QUÉ CARAJOS? YO NO DIJE NADA.

Cora: Ya sabía que ese garfio te gustaba Bae.

Baelfire: Soy Neal ahora ya te lo dije y no, no me gusta. Déjenme tranquilo. Lo que importa aqui son Emma y Regina así que basta.

Cora: Bien, bien, es verdad pero aún así Eugenio te gusta!

Zelena: ¿Quién es Eugenio?

Baelfire: Hook, es su segundo nombre.

Loba Roja: Auuu hasta sabe su segundo nombre ¿no son lindos?

 _Baelfire ha dejado el grupo_.

Cora: agh qué gruñón, es igual a su padre. En fin nos mantendremos en contacto sigan el plan, adiós.

Zelena: Sí mi capitana! que viva la SwanQueen!

 _Zelena ha dejado el grupo._

Loba roja: que viva la SwanQueen

 _Loba Roja ha dejado el grupo._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

21 de noviembre 15:35 pm

Henry: Abuela ya estamos en Granny's ¿qué hago?

Cora: Siéntense cerca de tu padre, en el box continuo.

Henry: Ok, ¿pero cómo sabes que papá está aquí?

Cora: Los estoy observando.

Henry: ¿En donde estás? No te veo por ningún lado.

Cora: Detrás de la barra, por cierto desde este ángulo puedo verle hasta el apellido a Ruby, recuérdame decirle que sus faldas son demasiado pequeñas.

Henry: XD Abuela!

Cora: ¿Qué? No me quería perder de nada, de todas formas no escucho muy bien, así que en cuanto puedas llámame y ponme en alta voz para saber si las cosas están yendo mal y poder interrumpir.

Henry: Ok ¿pero cómo hago? Mamá se dará cuenta. Deberías estar en completo silencio o te escuchará.

Cora: Llama y pon los auriculares. ¿De verdad tengo que explicarte todo muchacho? Tú eres el tecnológico, no yo.

Henry: ¡Bien! No hay necesidad de ponerte así.

Cora: Los genes Charming, ya lo dije antes.

Henry: Si, como sea.

* _Llamada saliente Abuela Cora_ *

Cora: Muy bien mi pequeño padawan.

Regina: Henry, vas a escuchar música o vas a charla conmigo.

Henry: Lo siento, es que Grace me envió un audio y quería escuchar.

Regina: Está bien cuando termines sácate los auriculares. ¿Sabes qué vas a pedir?

Henry: Aún no.

Cora: Aguafiestas, ¿puedes dejarte puesto uno solo? Rascate la nariz si es así.

Cora: Bien perfecto, si algo sale mal intervienes.

Cora: Dije que te rasques no que te hurgues.

Cora: Hey! ¿qué diría tu madre si supiera que me haces ese tipo de señas? No me ruedes los ojos mocoso.

Regina: ¿Ya terminaste Henry?

Henry: Si, lo siento.

 _*Se escucha las campanas de la puerta*_

Cora: Genial ya llegó tu madre

*Se escuchan pasos*

Emma: Hey hola chico!

Henry: Hola Ma.

Emma: Hola Regina

Regina: Emma

Cora: ¡Se sonrojó! ¡Tu madre se sonrojó!

Henry: *tos* cállate *tos*

Regina: Henry ¿estás bien?

Henry: Si, si no es nada.

Cora: Lo siento trataré de controlar mi shipper heart. Deja de rodar los ojos, pareces tu madre ya.

Regina: Ok bueno, hmmm Emma ¿quieres unirte a nosotros?

Emma: Lo siento, pero quedé con Neal, tiene un asunto importante que hablar conmigo.

Regina: Oh bueno está bien. Si te liberas pronto y aún seguimos aquí, siéntete libre de unirte a nosotros.

Emma: Por supuesto.

Cora: ¿Le acaba de guiñar el ojo?

*Henry suspira fuerte*

Cora: Ya! me calmo, me calmo.

Emma: Bueno nos vemos luego.

 _*Se escucha un carraspeo de fondo*_

Emma: Oh Hola Neal, no te había visto.

Neal: Estuve aquí todo el tiempo, Señora alcaldesa! Henry!

Regina: Señor Cassidy.

Henry: Hola papá

Neal: ¿Entonces te unes a mí?

Emma: Si, déjame ir al baño primero. Bueno nos vemos chicos.

Regina: Si adiós.

Henry: Adiós.

Cora: Tu madre acaba de mirarle el culo a Emma, Dime por el amor de Dios que has visto eso.

Henry: Oh Dios Abuela!

Regina: ¿Qué?

Henry: Que me olvide de avisarle a la abuela que estaríamos aquí.

Regina: Si quieres llámala.

Henry: No está bien, ¿pedimos? otro día la invito.

Regina: Ok como quieras, ¿Ruby?

Ruby: ¡Voy!

Regina: ¿entonces qué vas a pedir?

Henry: Un chocolate con crema y canela y un queso asado.

Regina: No entiendo cómo Emma y tú pueden comer siempre lo mismo.

Henry: Ella come como un niño, yo lo soy.

Regina: Sí es cierto

 _*se escucha una risa*_

Ruby: Aquí estoy ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

Regina: Un chocolate caliente con crema y canela. Un café doble con crema, tarta de manzana y un queso a la parrilla.

Ruby: Perfecto. Enseguida vuelvo.

* _Se escuchan unos pasos de fondo*_

Emma: ¿Nos sentaremos aquí?

Neal: Si... ¿por qué?, ¿algún problema?

Emma: hmmm no, está bien. Entonces ¿para qué necesitas mi ayuda?

Cora: Haz algo para que Regina no hable, si no, no podrá escuchar la conversación. Y deja el teléfono en el asiento.

Henry: Mamá voy al baño enseguida vuelvo.

Regina: Claro.

Neal: Bueno, aún en nada. Estamos esperando a mi amiga. Sería mejor si hablas con ella.

Emma: Neal! Te dije que…

Neal: Tranquila, tranquila no le dije sobre tu secreto... aún, porque ¿sabes que tarde o temprano lo sabrá no? O sea, por algo estás aquí.

Emma: Sí pero cállate, quedará entre nosotros ¿está bien? sabes bien que prefiero que mis cosas privadas queden privadas.

Neal: Lo sé, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Ruby: Aquí tiene su café señora alcaldesa y el chocolate para el chico.

Regina: Gracias.

Neal: De todas maneras no entiendo por qué quieres ocultar que también te gustan las mujeres. No le veo la gran cosa.

 _*Se escucha que alguien se ahoga y comienza a toser*_

Emma: Neal!

Neal: ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?

Emma: ¿No puedes mantener la boca cerrada?

* _La tos sigue_ *

Ruby: ¿Regina estás bien?

Regina: _*tos*_ si _*tos*_ si sólo _*tos*_ me quemé

Ruby: Lo siento, no sabía que estaba tan caliente.

Regina: Está bien fue mi culpa, tomé demasiado rápido. No es necesario que siga frotando mi espalda señorita Lucas, como le dije antes ya estoy bien.

Ruby: Oh si perdón.

Regina: Creo que falta la tarta y el queso.

Ruby: Claro ahora vuelvo.

 _*Silencio. Sólo se escucha el ruido y murmullos del comedor*_

Cora: agh no puedo escuchar cuando susurran maldita sea.

 _*Campana de la puerta*_

Neal: Llegó mi amiga

Emma: ¿Zelena? ¿Zelena es tu amiga?

Neal: Sí, ¿por qué?

Emma: No nada, es sólo que... no sé, es raro.

Neal: ¿Por qué? Una vez que superamos el tema de que quiso matarme las cosas funcionaron bien entre nosotros y estoy seguro que ustedes se llevarán bien, además es una mujer hermosa cualquiera tendría suerte de estar con ella.

Emma: No es eso, es sólo que no parece. Tú sabes.

Neal: ¿Que? _*Silencio*_ ¿Gay? _*Risa*_ qué pasa contigo y las etiquetas.

Emma: NADA, no pasa nada. Llámala y terminemos con esto de una vez.

Neal: ¡Lena aquí!

 _*Se escucha el ruido de un asiento*_

Henry: Perdón por la tardanza _*silencio*_ ¿mamá? ¿Estás bien?

Regina: hmmm ¿qué decías?

Henry: Que me disculpes la tardanza.

Regina: No te preocupes cariño, no pasó mucho tiempo.

Henry: ¿Segura que estás bien? Estás pálida.

Regina: Estoy perfecta. ¿Sabes qué? ¿por qué no llevamos todo a mi oficina así puedo terminar mi trabajo y tú la tarea, que estoy segura que tienes?

Henry: emmm ¿segura?

Regina: Sí, así podremos ir a casa temprano.

Henry: Okey.

Regina: Ruby ¿nos puedes preparar todo para llevar?. Gracias.

 _*Silencio*_

Neal: Bueno las dejo así pueden hablar tranquilas.

 _*Se escuchan pasos y las voces de Emma y Zelena*_

Regina: Voy al tocador un momento y luego nos vamos.

Henry: Claro te espero. _*susurrando*_ ¿abuela me escuchas?

Cora: sí aquí estoy.

Henry: ¿Qué pasó?

Cora: La segunda fase está funcionando a la perfección, ahora hay que estar preparados para el tercer movimiento.

Henry: Bueno ¿y ahora qué hago?

Cora: Aún no cortes. Y vigila a tu madre en cuanto salgan de aquí. Si notas algo extraño me avisas para poder poner en marcha la tercer parte.

Henry: Okey, te dejo, está viniendo.

Cora: Que la fuerza te acompañe.

Regina: ¿estás listo?

Henry: si

 _*Un chillido agudo y una risa se escuchan de fondo*_

Zelena: ¿De verdad? ¡Oh Emma!

Emma: Sí, de verdad

Zelena: No puedo creerlo estaba tan nerviosa.

Emma: ¿Por qué?

Zelena: Bueno no estaba segura de que aceptarías, seamos realistas, después de todo lo que he hecho, quién podría fijarse en mí.

Emma: No digas eso, eres una mujer hermosa y has cambiado mucho.

Zelena: Haces que me sonroje.

Emma: Pero es la verdad.

Zelena: De verdad estoy emocionada por mañana.

Emma: Yo también, pero mantengamos las cosas con calma y vemos qué tal sale todo ¿si?

 _*Se escucha un bufido molesto y una silla arrastrando*_

Regina: Por el amor de Dios. Vamos Henry ya se hizo tarde.

Henry: Pero aún falta mi chocolate.

Regina: Te haré uno en casa, vamos estoy apurada.

 _*Suena la campana de Granny's*_

Cora: Oh sí mi pequeño padawan las cosas están saliendo excelentes. Ahora corta la llamada, nos mantendremos en contacto

 _Fin de la llamada con Abuela Cora_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

21 de noviembre 19:40

Regina: Madre ¿dónde estás?

Cora: llegando ¿qué pasa?

Regina: Necesito que te quedes con Henry un rato, debo salir.

Cora: ¿tienes una cita?

Regina: No Madre, ya te lo he dicho, yo no tengo citas.

Cora: Pues deberías, te estas volviendo muy amargada estando sola.

Regina: MADRE! ¿PUEDES CUIDAR A HENRY O NO?

Cora: Que carácter, y sí, puedo cuidar a mi nieto aunque ya está bastante grande para cuidarse sólo ¿no? O al menos las revistas debajo de su cama me dicen que lo está.

Regina: Sólo tiene 14 años y con el historial de este maldito pueblo no me quiero arriesgar. Espera ¿qué revistas?

Cora: Nada hija, es una broma. En cinco minutos estoy.

Regina: Gracias.

.

.

.

.

.

21 de noviembre 19:43

Cora: Henry tienes que estar listo en cinco. Tu madre saldrá y me dejará contigo, así que iremos a la casa de tus abuelos.

Henry: ¿Por qué?

Cora: ¿No dijiste que Regina ha estado como león enjaulado desde que volvieron de Granny's?

Henry: Sí, ¿qué tiene que ver?

Cora: Bueno algo me dice que irá a enfrentarse con el cazador

Henry: ¿Qué cazador?

Cora: ¿Por qué nadie entiende mis palabras en código?

Henry: Porque no tienen sentido. ¿Qué cazador?

Cora: Tu madre Emma

Henry: ohhh por lo de la tía Lena. Jajaja esto se pondrá bueno

Cora: jaja si muy bueno ;). Por cierto deberás cambiar de lugar tus revistas

Henry: :| ¿Qué revistas?

Cora: No te hagas el desentendido. Sólo házlo antes de que tu madre las encuentre.

Henry: Okey.

.

.

.

.

.

.

21 de noviembre 19:57

Emma: Papá no quiero echarte pero será mejor que te vayas.

Papá: ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué me escribes por mensaje? te veo a través del vidrio.

Emma: Me da pereza levantarme y abrir la puerta, estoy cómoda. En fin Regina viene y parece de mal humor preferiría que no estuvieras porque se enfadaría más.

Papá: ¿Y eso por qué?

Emma: Quiere hablar conmigo a solas y me pidió que no estuvieras, hice algo mal y no quiero que sume otra cosa más al tema.

Papá: hmmm está bien, pero si algo pasa me avisas.

Emma: Tranquilo. Lo que haya hecho me dejará sin su lasaña por dos semanas como máximo.

Papá: Espera. ¿Regina te castiga con comida cuando haces algo mal? Actúan como una vieja pareja de casadas. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Emma: ¿QUÉ? No, claro que no. Sólo somos amigas.

Papá: ¿Segura? Porque yo estoy bien con eso, de hecho sería mucho más sencillo para todos en especial Henry.

Emma: ¿Estuviste hablando con Mamá?

Papá: ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en ésto?

Emma: Nada, olvidado. ¿Puedes irte?

Papá: Bien, me voy pero después hablaremos sobre esos "castigos"

Emma: No lo hagas más raro de lo que ya es.

Papá: No soy yo al que dejan sin cena como castigo.

Emma: Papá!

Papá: Bien, bien me voy. Después hablamos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

21 de noviembre 20:01 pm

Cora: Regina acaba de irse, ya estamos yendo. ¿Están todos ahí?

Pavanieves: Si capitana! Sólo falta David que ya está en camino.

Cora: Perfecto. Espero que tengan todo listo.

Pavanieves: Neal acaba de terminar de conectar los parlantes podremos ver y escuchar todo lo que ocurra.

Cora: Excelente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

21 de noviembre 20:15 pm

Cora y Henry llegan al departamento de los Charming y golpean la puerta. Snow abre dejándolos pasar. Sentados en el sillón frente a la televisión están Ruby, Zelena y David comiendo palomitas, Hook y Neal en el piso.

¿De qué nos perdimos?- ambos dicen impacientes. Neal habla con la boca llena de palomitas.

Aún nada. Emma está jugando con una pelota contra la pared.

Cora y Henry toman asiento en los sillones libres y Snow se acomoda al lado de David.

En la pantalla de la televisión se veía a la rubia bastante aburrida con los pies sobre el escritorio y rebotando una pelota de tenis sin descanso. Unos tacones se escuchan a lo lejos.

Sh sh mamá está entrando - dijo Henry.

Todos se quedaron en silencio viendo a Regina entrar a la oficina de Emma sin previo aviso. Del susto la rubia pierde el equilibrio y cae de la silla, la pelota rueda a los pies de la morena.

¡Señorita Swan! ¿Qué está haciendo?.

La sheriff se levanta del piso como un resorte, sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantalones.

Yo, umm estaba...

¿Sabe qué?, no me interesa. No estoy aquí para saber cómo pierde el tiempo cuando debería estar haciendo su trabajo

¿Qué trabajo? Lo único que pasó hoy fue un choque porque Sleepy se quedó dormido al volante otra vez.

¿Y no debería estar haciendo el papeleo?

Ya lo hice.

Regina bufó molesta y comenzó a mirar toda la oficina como buscando algo. La rubia frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

Regina ¿por qué estás molesta conmigo?

Respóndeme algo. ¿Somos amigas?

Claro que sí ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Porque me mentiste. O al menos no confiaste lo suficiente en mí como para decirme la verdad.

¿Qué verdad? ¿De qué hablas?

Te oí hablar con el señor Cassidy hoy.

La rubia abrió los ojos como platos y descruzó los brazos para poner las manos en los bolsillos nerviosa. En el departamento de los Charming todos se acercaron al televisor expectantes.

Entonces lo escuchaste.

Sí

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

No es algo de lo que me guste hablar siendo la hija de Snow y Charming ¿sabes? Además ¿cómo iba a decírtelo?, jamás se dio la oportunidad.

Yo no soy tus padres y miles de veces estuvimos solas en confianza charlado sobre todo nuestro pasado.

¿Qué querías que dijera? Regina la lasaña está muy buena y además ¿sabes qué? Soy medio gay. No creí que eso sería un detalle importante para nuestra amistad.

No es eso. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

¿Qué, la confianza? Sabes que confío en tí con mi vida. Qué diferencia hay con que sepas con quién me gustaría acostarme o no.

Bueno si esa persona en particular es mi hermana, sí me gustaría saberlo

¿Zelena? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto y de dónde sacaste que me quiero acostar con ella?

Sin darse cuenta, Emma fue acercándose a Regina tanto que la morena tuvo que dar un paso atrás casi chocando contra la pared. Alzó una mano para poner distancia entre ellas.

No sé ¿tal vez de la cita que tuvieron hoy?

¿Cita?

Emma comenzó a reírse negando con la cabeza. La alcaldesa comenzó a enfadarse. La empujó por el hombro y se alejó quedando delante de escritorio.

¿Te burlas de mí?

Regina ¿cómo puedes pensar que tuve una cita con tu hermana?

Sé lo que oí

¿Ah si? ¿Y qué crees haber oído?

Bueno que ella estaba nerviosa porque creía que no aceptarías esa cita con ella. Y tú le dijiste que era hermosa y...

La sheriff negó sonriendo y la cortó antes de que siguiera con su vómito verbal.

Tu hermana quería que la ayudara con Ruby.

¿Qué?

Lo que oyes. Me pidió ayuda para saber si podía invitar a salir a Ruby.

¿Mi hermana y Ruby?

Como loco que se oye eso, si. Ella quiere algo con Ruby y la verdad no veo no por qué no. Tienen más en común de lo que crees.

Bueno eso tiene más sentido.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Nada, ahora que dejamos las cosas en claro será mejor irme.

No, espera.

Regina intenta irse pero Emma la toma del brazo y la acorrala contra el escritorio. La morena se queda petrificada en el lugar. Cora y su equipo se toman de las manos y quedan igual de petrificados a un palmo del televisor.

Emma...

Ah, ¿ahora soy Emma? Vienes aquí hecha una furia por motivos que no tienen sentido y ahora te vas como si nada.

Ya dejamos las cosas en claro

No, no es así. Tú dejaste las cosas en claro, yo en cambio no entiendo nada. Ahora que sabes que no me gusta Zelena ¿ya está todo bien? ¿Acaso valgo tan poco que ni siquiera soy suficiente para salir con tu hermana?

Nunca dije eso.

¿Entonces qué es? Iluminame por favor porque no te entiendo Regina.

La rubia se puso tan intensa que sin darse cuenta hizo que la morena se sentara sobre el escritorio manteniendo unos pocos centímetros de distancia entre ellas, lo que no sirvió de nada ya que en ese momento el poco espacio que había era completamente nulo, sus respiraciones se mezclaron y los cuerpos estaban tan al ras que parecían una.

¿Sabes por qué? Mi hermana no soy yo.

¿Qué?

¡Maldita seas Swan!

Sin previo aviso Regina la tomó de la nuca y la besó con furia. Emma no tardó ni un segundo en responder el beso con la misma intensidad. Regina abrió las piernas y las entrelazó a su cintura. Con una mano sin separar sus labios Emma tiró todo lo que había en el escritorio al suelo y antes de que la cosa se pusiera más ardiente desaparecieron en un humo color bordó y la televisión se apagó.

¡¿Qué?! ¡No! - Neal, Ruby, Hook y Zelena gritaron al mismo tiempo. Las palomitas volaron contra la tele. Cora los miró ofendida.

No voy a dejar que ustedes pervertidos vean cómo mi hija tiene sexo y mucho menos voy a dejar que mi nieto vea a sus madres haciéndolo.

Se giró hacia Henry que estaba con las manos de Snow sobre sus ojos.

Opino lo mismo que Cora. Ya cumplimos la misión no hay nada más que hacer, ni ver.

Las abuelas tienen razón. No necesito más traumas de los que ya tengo. Archie tiene buen material conmigo y de verdad prefiero seguir sin esa imagen de mis madres en mi cabeza.

Aguafiestas - Dijeron los cuatro. David largo una carcajada.

Ahora cada uno a lo suyo, la misión terminó. ¡SwanQueen es canon!

Todos aplaudieron victoriosos. Cora lanzó chispas de colores de las manos, Henry río, Snow y David se besaron, Hook y Neal chocaron puños, Ruby guiñó un ojo a Zelena.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Mills...

Regina y Emma aparecen en la habitación de la morena. Cortan el beso un poco confusas.

Hmmm ¿tú nos trajiste aquí?

No... pero tengo una idea de quién fue.

Ambas miran a la cama, en el medio había una caja de chocolates y una nota que decía:

 _"Querida hija espero que disfruten de la noche. Les dejo estos chocolates como regalo ;) usenlos bien. No se preocupen por Henry. Nos quedamos los dos en la casa de los Charming pero no se acostumbren, es un regalo por su reciente salida del closet. Nos vemos mañana. Con amor, Cora."_

La rubia ríe y comienza a besarle el cuello. Regina entrelaza los brazos detrás de su nuca atrayéndola más hacia ella.

Mmm parece que tendremos la casa para nosotras solas.

Genial - dijo la sheriff dejando su cuello y sentándose a los pies de la cama. Tomó a Regina por la cintura y la acomodó entre sus piernas.

¿Sabes? Esta "discusión" que tuvimos recién. Fue casi igual a la que nos trajo la primera vez a esta misma habitación.

Deslizó sus manos sobre los muslos de la morena subiéndolas lentamente hasta la cintura. Regina entendió el mensaje y se sentó sobre su regazo.

Sí, a excepción que en vez de Zelena era por el Capitán Delineador.

La rubia rió y dirigió sus manos hasta el cierre del vestido.

Pero esta vez tengo fé que tu hermana conquistará a Ruby, aunque haya sido sólo un plan, tengo la sensación de que hay algo entre ellas.

Yo también, hablando de Hook, ¿lo seguirás torturando por haberme besado?

Por supuesto. Eres mía y el pirata debe aprender a no tocar lo que no le pertenece.

Regina levantó los brazos dejando que la rubia se deshaga del vestido que tanto le estaba molestando en ese momento.

Sí, soy tuya.

Emma comenzó a besarla entre los pechos mientras se abrazaba a su cintura.

¿Le dirás a tu madre que sabías todo sobre su plan?

Mmm no.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, primero rompería su ilusión y con ella la de nuestro hijo de que por su plan estamos juntas, cuando en realidad pasó hace dos meses y preferíamos mantenerlo en secreto hasta estar seguras de que tus padres no me matarán. Segundo debería explicarle que tengo una aplicación en su celular donde controlo todos los llamados y mensajes que envía y sería un problema, ya que es la única manera que mantengo a mi madre controlada sin que prenda fuego algo o mate a alguien por accidente.

Es cierto. Demasiado riesgo.

Regina se separó y la tomó de la mano llevándola al baño.

¿A dónde vamos?

Creo, sheriff Swan, que hace unos días le prometí que cuando ésto acabara, tomaríamos un largo baño en el jacuzzi.

Me gusta que cumpla sus promesas Señora alcaldesa.

Las dos se metieron al cuarto continuo cerrando la puerta detrás.

Fin


End file.
